Divine Revolution
by Clato Kentwell
Summary: After the seven defeat Gaea, Artemis still had some issues to resolve against old enemies have not been defeated and has own plans. And that involves Percy, who can be a valuable ally...or a powerful enemy. Pertemis fic.
1. Aftermath

**N/A:** After a long time, finally I published another story. I would like to say that I will not write about a "Percy is betrayed by Annabeth, then goes dark destroying everything and everyone."

I'll try something different. Constructive reviews are welcome. :)

* * *

 _ **Divine Revolution**_

 _ **Chapter I: A** **ftermath**_

 **Artemis**

We saw by iris message in font of Olympus, the heroes defeat Gaia close. Unfortunately, we could not celebrate the victory. All of us, especially Apollo, were concerned.

"We will begin meeting in the throne room!" Zeus ordered and we obeyed.

Then we move together with the Fates to Hall of Olympus.

"Olympians, I wish we could celebrate, but there is damage to be repaired. Apollo comes before me." Zeus said.

Apollo obeyed quickly, but it was obvious nervousness on his face. The last time I saw him so had been decades ago.

"Apollo, I have already given my reasons for you to be punished, but you managed to anger me again!"

"What the ...?"

"Do not interrupt me! I was already feeling better to see that Aphrodite's child trying to save the Hephaestus boy using something called the Medical Cure. It's what I'm thinking"

"Maybe so, but ..." Apollo replied trying to find a justification to reduce his punishment.

"No matter, you have contributed to this and contradicted one of the oldest laws!"

I had a bad feeling, perhaps Zeus would get even angrier with me too, but I always seem to find a way to calm him down. Apollo was too nervous to think fast.

"But the boy could not use the healing, so it's not that bad ..." Apollo said.

"Bad?" Hades sneered, "The old forces always get stronger when the rules are contradicted, especially in my area! I'm not like Demeter."

"Right, because everyone could live without agriculture and the climate. We should talk later." Demeter sneered, but Hades ignored her and continued on talking.

"Brother, perhaps you would like to send Apollo in the underworld, where I have a good job for him." Hades smirked.

"Hades, maybe my brother wanted to compare when the Door of Death was open or when the first time this has happened. He is not doing neglect of the problem," I interjected before Zeus and Hades began to argue.

My father always liked when someone tried to calm Hades or Poseidon when they were began to want to discuss, especially in the Hall of Olympian Throne.

"That is precisely why we are here and I will not expect the old forces invade Olympus. At least it's not as bad as if he had used the cure."

"Well, I feel like he did." Hades said darkly.

After a minute of silence, Zeus said:

"And where is he now?"

"For a moment he was going to my domain and then he seemed to pull away, but I do not find living as easily as the dead."

Aphrodite laughed in a way that everyone looked at her.

"But I can see it or at least feel where his heart is."

"And you know what happened to him or are you just talking about his love life?" Ares said impatiently.

"Both. All that was because he wanted to review Calypso and there was no other way to see her on the island of Ogygya unless have a new life, as if it were someone else..."

"Because it cannot be just because he wanted to live?" Hephaestus grumbled.

"And is with love of his life is not live? Also, I took the lone poor girl before someone convinced to stay that way." Aphrodite stared at me.

"I would have done it if Gaia forces not prevented from approaching me from there and the last time, people can be happy without love interests."

"But I managed to make them fall in love in a week! You know how young people today have difficulty admitting the love?"

I had wanted to hit her because of this bullshit, but it was obvious that Zeus was more impatient than I was.

"No. Now we can get back to what really matters?"

Then we look at Zeus continued

"We will take care of the boy and Calypso later. Apollo, I wanted to send you to Tartarus for a thousand years, but ..."

"A thousand years? I'll be over six thousand when I get out of there!" Apollo exasperated, but Zeus took great pains to ignore.

"And as I was saying, I decide to change your punishment after hearing Athena." Zeus said, making a nod to Athena.

"I suggested that we cannot have an empty throne for so long and therefore Apollo has to be able to come here at least at the solstices. Moreover, we can enjoy the request of his son on the construction of temples dedicated for us. "

"How if my son did not suggest such a request before." Poseidon murmured.

"But in case, we are talking about a union between the Romans and Greeks."

"You speak how if you had not had problems with it so far."

Zeus interrupted:

"Do not run away from subject! Apollo, you will serve Jason and their descendants in the construction of the temple for a thousand years. You will helps them to build all the temples for each of the gods."

"Yes, father." Apollo replied paralyzed.

"Good. And by what I remember, mortals need you or Artemis to reap a Delos plant so they could do the healing. And that was when the demigods found you and Artemis in Delos." Zeus said dangerously.

"Well ... yes."

"Artemis, why do you not stop them?" Zeus looked at me.

"I did not know my brother would give easily, father. And I was not even with him, though I was on our island."

Zeus turned to Apollo:

"You contradicted me twice by pure vanity. What did they say to you now? They would make a golden statue with imperial gold?"

"It was that boy called Valdez to return to this amazing musical instrument!"

Then Apollo showed the strange device, which automatically started playing a melodious music, but he quickly realized that maybe this was not calm Zeus and stopped the music.

"It looks as good as the lira that I did for you." Hermes lied naturally.

"No care. I know his son Asclepius is involved in this, but I will punish him later forbidding ambrosia and nectar for a hundred years. I will tolerate Nike just because we would not have won without it."

You could see Nike sigh of relief, though I am sure that Zeus would punish her if her absence did not attract bad things for her.

"But and the oracle of Delphi, father? Without it, we cannot know what will happen. Please let me destroy Python."

"You did not have to ask for it because it's your duty!"

"Wait if we cannot have more prophecies, then we have no limitation on the campers?" Dionysius said, thinking anxious about what he could do with them.

"The target must happen, regardless of whether you do something. The prophecies serve as the guide for mortals and you know it very well." Clotho replied.

"And that means that you should not act impulsively, so things are not so complicated for us."

"But a light punishment for some mortals is not exactly a problem. It's just following the rules." Hera spoke with someone in mind.

Zeus looked at Hera as if he had no idea what she was thinking, but both seemed just the will to discuss, which was rare.

"If you want, I can give a helping hand." Nemesis said smiling at Hera.

"What about the small interference with their children to help them in the mission to defeat Gaia", Zeus looked at the pious parents of seven, "I will tolerate it because they managed to save the world."

Zeus obviously did not want to end up angering half of the board, but it was obvious that it was more to avoid arguments than by fear.

"And now you will send me turns to daring campers?"

"No, Dionysus. You go with the Apollo to Delphi, perhaps because his powers are of some help to defeat Python. Hestia, you can go back at camp and warns Chiron Dionysus will is busy for some time."

Hestia nodded silently.

Apollo seemed hesitant, but agreed to help. Even though my brother is foolishly careless sometimes, I knew he needed no bodyguards to do something he did when he was a day old.

"Artemis, you can go back to their hunting. It would be nice to take them in Puerto Rico as soon as possible if they have not yet got out of there."

"Of course, father."

Puerto Rico was the edge of the sea of monsters and almost outside our domain region. It would be difficult for me to do something to help them if they were many distant.

"As for the other, seek eliminate and capture all of Gaia enemies who still dare to resist us. The council is not required."

I knew I had other powerful enemies, beyond Orion, that could have caused some problems for my hunters, but I'd better find them soon instead of thinking the worst. Within seconds, I got to Puerto Rico, where my hunters were. I do not really know the place, but I can feel where they are. I quickly stop in front of an old building, where I see a girl watching the entrance.

As soon as I approach, I see that the Irene he saw me:

"Lady Artemis finally we meet again! We would have helped at Camp Half Blood, but we had a problem."

"I say the same, but what happened to you not to go there?"

"Amazons. Please follow me, Lady Artemis."

In the lobby, to my horror I saw several of my hunters taking care of the bodies of comrades h who died fighting for me. The bereaved hunters seemed to cheer up a little once they saw me and I say:

"They fought bravely and I'll guarantee that they did not die in vain."

The Hunters did reverence me and Irene tells me the names of those who died. Some of them were almost as old as Zoe, but now I felt angrier than this time because I could not do anything about it and they died by someone pure arrogance.

"Lady Artemis, you finally returned! I swear I wanted to have helped, but unfortunately we had thanks unforeseen someone here," Thalia said as he came with Leonora and the chief of the Amazons.

"Orion destroyed all the boats and Hylla," Leonora pointed to the Amazon, "suffered a riot due to poor her command!"

As soon as I looked at her, I remembered the Bellona's daughter who brought the statue of Athena. I knew her friends had been taken to Puerto Rico because of her sister. However, I did not even know she was head and or that they were so much alike.

"I just said that I could not contact with other Amazon warriors to rescue us. Those that stayed with me to help me capture Orion are all dead. It's not my fault if my plan failed ..."

"Do not be silly, you know that this plan to make your sister be a bait to capture Orion could have cost the world. Because of you, Phoebe and the other hunters are dead and we were stuck here without being able to help others!" Leonora said irritably.

Before Hylla say something, I speak:

"Leonora is right, if your sister did not arrive in time to join the camps, could have had a massacre."

"But Artemis, I tried to help capture Orion..."

"You did a risky plan by pure selfishness, failed, caused the death of my hunting and nearly cost the world. You want me to thank you?" I stared at her.

"No, I ..."

"Just even your Amazon in the continent abandoned you. This means you are no longer the head of the Amazons, after Ares does not like losers and terrible commanders. Return Hippolyta belt right now!"

Hylla seemed shaken, perhaps thinking that I would be tolerant with her just because she is a woman. However, unlike Amazon, I not treat men like toys. I hear a voice in the family entry:

"Yes, but for me it has returned."

We turned to see Ares, who seem there for some time.

"Ares?" Hylla was astonished.

"For some time I was waiting for that. Before I had given you for Amazons, I knew you would be a failure."

"I thought she had gone on her own." Thalia said, but not much surprise.

"She also said she was released by one of my most powerful children, which is now immortal, because it caused fear in him? And did not she just run away on a raft? Frankly, it only entered the Amazon because the old boss, who had lost an arm, gave because it would be an unfair fight! "Ares said as he walked up Hylla.

"I fear a long time to unnecessary speech, Ares." I said, but deep down I was enjoying this.

"Do not worry; you can go now if you want. The Amazon is my business."

Ares did not even wait Hylla to take the belt from her, quickly took off her waist and hit her in the head so hard that she passed out on the floor.

"What will happen to her?" Thalia said, looking a little worried about his attitude.

"I will hinder her return in the best possible way. I will treat her the same way she treated her sister when she came here." Ares sneered.

"I mean to tie her in a chair with a bag on his head?" Irene said excited about the idea.

"That's right, in a dark, abandoned, and sealed and if you persist, I give a worn knife for her to let go." Ares sneered, leading to Hylla over his shoulder.

"I do not approve of that, but since she likes that sort of thing, it is better to receive the medicine itself. Hunters, let's go and do not forget to bring the bodies of our sisters."

We left a little before dark and furnace to a deserted port. I called my naiads, who helped us to avoid any unforeseen in the Monster Sea, to bring the most practical boat to take us to Florida.

The trip would take two days, so we have prepared the shroud for my hunters. Then, when we saw the Puerto Rico disappear on the horizon, Thalia asked me:

"Lady Artemis, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know you should know about Camp Jupiter, but you never told us their hunting on that?"

"Thalia, in fact all the others already knew this and in fact some of them were Roman."

Thalia understandably was shocked.

"Why would I never know?"

"I wish I had just counted upon when you became my hunter, but some Olympians feared that this was an opportunity for Greek and Roman demigod's traitors to join."

"And did you know about my brother?"

"The Oath of the three great values both in Greek as Roman form, then Jupiter also had to ignore it for a while, mostly Pluto and Neptune. And so I did not."

"And when he was claimed?"

"It was right after we defeated Kronos, while your brother defeated Krios. After Percy Jackson annulled the oath and the prophecy was revealed, Jupiter decided to admit all about it. Then, you know what happened."

"I see," Thalia said thoughtfully, "but and now that prophecy just means that she could avenge the will? Jason and others will have problems, or rather, they are well?"

I got the impression she was holding that question. She did not want to think that their friends must is dead because she cannot help.

"Your brother and his friends are fine except for Leo Valdez. He supposedly exploded to help destroy Gaia."

"Leo? I did not know it right, but somehow I was surprised. I feel for my brother."

I remember what Aphrodite said and had the feeling that that boy would not be interested in returning so fast, but I did not want to discuss it so I told him about what happened to my brother and Jason.

"So Apollo will stay at Camp Half Blood for a while?"

"Do not worry; campers will survive because it is not as difficult as Dionysus." I said jest, making Thalia laugh.

"True. I do not know what will happen now as we no longer prophecy, as it can is happening now, but those involved should have no idea what to do."

"Yes, but it should not underestimate force of destiny. I'm sure that Apollo will recover his gift."

"And my brother will have a lot of work to build the temples, maybe it can do Hera give up any idea against him or something." Thalia seemed suspicious of something.

Maybe she thinks I'm handling it as well as the other gods do with mortals? That I know more of what I am saying?

"Thalia, I promise that you can always trust me. Juno is responsible for most of manipulation in Olympus and just because some of them have their own plans, this does not mean that I agree with them."

"I know, Lady Artemis. I never stopped trusting you, do not worry." She smiled.

"All right then."

Then Irene approached anxious:

"Lady Artemis, I received news of other hunters, they managed thirteen demigods and led them to close the camp."

"With a group this size, surely they will attract many monsters and move slowly, but my hunters may take it up to reach it. Well, now we must rest."

And we leave to our rooms. I, like the other gods, can I use the divine form to restore the fatigue in human form. It would be much faster, but I like to sleep as mortals because then I relate better with the hunters. In addition, after having lost some of my hunting, I needed a break. I fell asleep blessing my hunter who would be protecting the demigods on the continent.

 **Continue**


	2. Dreams

**N/A:** **Finally the POV Percy. :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: Dreams**_

 **Percy**

I could not believe how it was all over. All of us were celebrating the victory against Gaia. I was feeling better since I quit the Tartarus; though some never feel bad as some people say.

After I heard that, I probably will not have more prophecies for quite some time, I thought it would be also free of dreams, but I was wrong.

As soon as I fell asleep, I saw a silver boat at sea that seemed to be moved by the waves. I approached the boat, then quickly a hallway. And as if I were a ghost, I went through a door and I saw a room where a girl was sleeping.

As soon as I approach, to my astonishment, I see that was Artemis. I thought it was embarrassing watching someone sleeping, especially Artemis. I feared that she would wake up and attack me, or do something quite possibly worse.

But as soon as I saw her face, I remembered the first time I saw her, when I had thought she was beautiful. For some reason, now she looked older and really beautiful. In addition, she looked vulnerable ... What am I thinking?

I wanted to get out of there, that place and then the dream changed. I saw a Roman pole, which had an eagle on top, and then I saw the entry of an underwater cave. Two big creature was advancing in a wood. Then I quickly woke up to hear the voice of Annabeth.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!"

Finally, I was back to my cabin, then I look at Annabeth who was at the entrance:

"You sure know how to knock on the door." I joked.

"Of course I know and hurry up, we'll miss breakfast."

"All right, I'm up, I'm up." I stood up.

It seemed like centuries ago that I did not come here and now it seemed that everything was fine. Until the dream last night, I hope it was just a bad dream. Of course, the demigods rarely had weird dreams that were just it, but sometimes I wish I did not have to worry so much.

Although because of the strange dream, I could not get Artemis of my mind and for some reason I felt ... happy. But deep down I knew it was something that was safer to avoid. If Artemis knew, I was watching her as she slept; she might take it the wrong way and kill me.

Though I tried to forget about it and enjoy the two days, when the Romans were in the camp it was very difficult.

I remembered that Thalia was with the other hunters. Reyna told me that the last time she saw Thalia she was fighting a giant in Puerto Rico. I hoped she is well and might be on that boat I saw.

After rediscovering my friends, I decided that I should send a message to my mother. I went to the cabin and tried using iris message, but there was only distortion as if she was not in our apartment. I played another drachma trying another way:

"Sally Jackson, who lives on the Upper East Side, Manhattan."

To my amazement, she was in a room that looked like a hospital, with Mr. Blofis and a doctor who discarded a lot of paper. So I called, and they saw me. They were very surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Percy" She stood up, but Paul and medical held her for her not to go out too hard litter, then noticed her big belly.

For a moment the doctor seemed to see, me then turned to say that needed to get out for a moment and left the place. Later I would find it strange, but I was very animated to see my mother who was speechless.

"Percy, where was have you been all this time?" Paul tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Mom, are you ... Pregnant? I mean, did you get married?"

I could notice the ring on the finger of Paul and Sally. I felt stupid for asking, but they were as surprised as I was.

"Long story Percy, but are you okay?" My mother seemed almost weeping with joy and I wanted to approach the mist.

"Yes, and I also have a great story to tell you. And do not worry I'll soon see for myself."

"Please, come back soon!" She pleaded.

"Okay, Mom. See you soon." I smile nervously.

I could not believe how much time had passed out there. I always thought that if I had some other half-brother or half-sister, would be by Poseidon. But I was still getting used to see Paul as a father ... I was very anxious about this, but fatigue overcame me quickly. Fortunately, i did not have any dreams.

The next day, I went to say goodbye to Chiron before going to my old house. I walked into the Casa Grande and saw Kayla Gibson, one of the children of Apollo, leaving the Chiron office. I said nothing because I do not know her very well, then moved on. As soon as I saw Chiron, he looked worried:

"You all right, Percy?"

"Yes, although a strange dream I had, I think it was nothing, but is usually never anything."

"Not always. The Fates and Apollo, having visions of the future, from the many dreams you've had. They are to help you do what you are destined to do. But lately Apollo is having some problems. Maybe your dream can be the trick of the gods, monsters or some other enemies. If you would like you can tell me about your dream. "

I hesitated as if someone stops me to say something. I felt that someone was invading my privacy, but looked like it had that someone was in danger or that something bad would happen.

"I think I do not need to."

"It's about Tartarus, is not it?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Percy, few mortals escape Tartarus and none of them were the same. Therefore, I think maybe you and Annabeth are not really feeling really well, at least mentally. I need to has sure, before allowing you to leave the camp and go to university. "

Deep down I wondered the same thing. And if those dreams were an illusion from that place? From what I remember, Tartarus was never very active and not into chasing mortals. And since I got out of Tartarus with Annabeth, we seemed better. Then I suddenly remembered:

"Why do not you tell about Nico? He went out of Tartarus alone."

Chiron pondered for a moment.

"His powers can bring some protection to him. He has admitted that he was not perfectly well, with what he saw, but there is someone to feel better. This is good, because even for a demigod, he had losses much in a young age. "

I had impression that he was hiding something so I pushed further.

"Well, yes. But why me and Annabeth are we worse?"

"Why she has told me that you have seen the personification of Tartarus? She told me how you reacted."

Then I remembered when I look for Tartarus, he had no face where face should have been. I saw something I could not describe. After I get out of there, it disappeared from my mind. All I remember was dropping my sword as I looked at him.

For some reason, I felt annoyed by Annabeth haveing told about that. Though I knew it was not her fault. So I saw the door open and I saw that it was Annabeth and Grover.

"Seaweed brain, you would not leave without seeing me off right?"

"Of course not, I will not go away anytime soon."

"I hope not. Percy, I'm going to guide Jason and Piper in search of the demigods. In fact, we are going to find the demigods who were brought together by the hunters of Artemis while we were busy with the war." Grover said excitedly.

"We were going to send more demigods and satyrs, but maybe that might offend the hunter. But I'll go with Grover."

"Depending on the amount of demigods that can attract many monsters, I believe that hunters will realize. Especially if Artemis is with her." Chiron warned.

I should be more concerned about the demigods, the hunters and especially Thalia, but to my surprise, I thought of Artemis. Something in me wanted to see her soon, though I knew that because she was immortal she would be fine.

"But now I fear prophecies, and what will happen!" Annabeth said.

"Well, you better not expect too much. See you guys soon." I encouraged.

Chiron smiled, but it was obvious that there was still concern:

"Do what the Fates want, and good luck to you, Percy."

In addition, as soon as we said goodbye I returned to the apartment of my mother. I did not know what to say, but just knew I wanted to rediscover it as soon as possible. By the time, I hit the door; my mother opened and greeted me with a warm hug.

I could not imagine her concern me. So I felt the soft smell of cookies that she would have done for me, I remembered Luke's mother who so far is waiting for him, which made me feel a little bad.

"Percy, we really missed you so much!" My mother spoke thrilled, as she released me and showed me that Paul was there as well.

"Percy, it's good to see you again! I'm sorry that we'll have to explain to the authorities the other day ..."

I swallowed.

"You warned the authorities?"

"We had no other choice, made more than a month that you did not show up and the neighborhood was finding it strange that we did not report, but now we must enjoy the reunion."

"Paul is right. In addition, Poseidon returned, gave some explanations and said it will use the fog mist father, I mean my immortal father here?" I was surprised.

Then I saw my father walk out of the bathroom. Unlike what I saw in Greece with Greek tunic, he went back to wearing normal clothes. He seemed much more relaxed now and happy to see me, because at that time we could not talk much. After a moment of silence he spoke:

"Percy, you are really my favorite son. I am sorry that when in Greece I had not given much time to speak with you. I have explained most of the things that happened as Hera planned."

"Well, but I hope you do not get mad at Hera," I told my mother nervously.

"Not now, but she's the queen of the gods and it is more than five thousand years older than me, so she must know what she was doing." She said in a convincing way.

That is why I love my mother, she always saw things in a positive way and maybe sometimes she just pretended to be nice. But if she pretended sometimes she pretends very well. Poseidon coughed:

"I do not have to worry about my views on it because I'm immortal, but I'll leave it at that. Well, let's eat these cookies just because maybe we will not have much time." Poseidon smiled.

We spent hours talking about everything that happened since I disappeared. I preferred not to mention some things like what I saw in Tartarus, but my mother used to I summarize the conflict as demigods problems and the important thing is that I'm right.

They told me they had already planned the wedding some days before I go away, so I never had a chance to tell me. Later in the day, I told her about my plans with Annabeth. My mother was obviously concerned:

"That sounds great, but now we have no room to move!"

"Do not worry, I'll go to graduate here first and a year from now, maybe we can go now. I know you will like it, there are entire families living there normally."

"Percy, I do not think I want to raise my baby, your sister, in completely different place from what I know, especially when ... It will be a normal mortal." My mother said and looked hesitant Poseidon, as perhaps might offend him.

"Percy, your mother is right, but we have a year to decide about it, though."

"Okay, I understand."

"Also, you still have to decide what you will do in college." Poseidon said.

It was strange to hear him say something normal like that, almost made it look like he was a mortal.

"Actually, I decided not ..."

"Okay, I was just curious because Athena has not stopped talking about Annabeth knew that she wanted to do long before you, but I do not care. To me you are already perfect as it is, so do not need this." Poseidon smiled.

"I never had the chance to go to college, but I respect their decisions Percy." My mother agreed.

"Thank you." I said happy for their acceptance.

"I'm also with you Percy, although we cannot guarantee to move to the other side of the country." Paul spoke.

Poseidon stood up as if he had some urgency and said to me:

"Percy, now that all ended well, I would like to say that I will give a reward for his victory on his birthday."

"Something with immortality?"

"Sort of, anyway I had to postpone because if not Zeus would complain about it for a decade. On the other hand it is clear that he and the immortal sons of them have done it." Poseidon said mildly annoyed, but it was not me.

I knew it was something to do with Jason and Annabeth.

"Thank you for visiting Dad. See you." I said goodbye to him.

"Two weeks will be just a few hours for me and see you soon Sally. Do not annoy,Paul." Poseidon said jokingly while disappearing in a blue light, leaving smell of the sea behind.

"Good luck, Percy." My mother said.

Then I said goodbye to my mother and stepfather. To separate them now was not so difficult after all I escaped from Gaea and Tartarus, so what I would care?

I left with the van driven by Argus. He does not talk much, but strange that anywhere i go, it seems looking at me. It was evening when we were on the road to Long Island.

But before it was to the way that we would take to camp, I saw a some major blue flames in wood. I immediately thought it was some enemy following the hunters who were going to camp. I knew they could realize it, but I wanted to help them.

"Argus, I need to check what's going on there. If I take too much to go back, can warn Chiron that we have problems."

Argus nodded as if he had used to it a long time and let me out of the van to go to the wood. For some reason, all I could think about was Artemis.

 **Continue**

* * *

 **N/A:** **I hope I did not take me long to update. See you soon and any constructive review is welcome. :)**


	3. Going Home

**N/A:** **Sorry for the delay. ^^**

 **2) Son of Tyche: Awesome story can't wait for the next update**

 **R: Thank you. :D**

 **1) Logwet: Hi Clato, your story has some spelling and grammar mistakes that I think you should fix for example, in the first chapter you said Camp Jupiter as Jupiter Camp. In the second chapter you said "the Fog" instead of "the Mist". In addition, most of the words you use are used in the wrong tense. For example, when Posidon talks about Athena, the sentence makes no sense because of the lack of tense and missing words. Good luck with your writing.**

 **R:** **Thank you for your help. ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Going Home**_

 **Artemis**

The two days at sea passed quickly and we finally got to Long Island. We landed with the help of the naiads, and then we set off into the woods.

Thalia then said alertly, "Lady Artemis, you're feeling something? It's too quiet."

"I just feel other hunters that are near here. Apparently we will not be able to practice our skills in monsters, but at least the demigods are safe."

Usually when I will find a group of young demigods, I want to see if there is a brave girl who wants to be a hunter, but after losing several hunters in a short time, I was not very comfortable.

We ran into a clearing where he had a camp that I knew it was my hunters. The majority was outside the tent and came to us; Alexandria said:

"Lady Artemis, we were anxious for your arrival."

"Thank you, I'm glad you survived, but we had heavy casualties."

"Yes, twenty of the thirties hunters who went there, we know their names." Thalia said bitterly.

After a moment, I said:

"Never forget your companions, who died fighting the Orion in war against Gaea." I said.

The Hunters cheered for me, but soon Alexandria asked:

"But who destroyed it? It was one of us?"

On the day of victory, when the seven left Greece with Argos, Athena told me that it had to help the girl named Reyna, who defeat Orion. But I did not care too much about the Romans; now care even less with this girl now that I know she is the sister of that rider. She was brave, but I did not want to mention it:

"No, now it only matters that Orion is defeated. How many of you left over?"

"We were thirty, but now we are twenty-five."

She gave the names and told us that they have taken the necessary ritual, just as we did for the other hunters on the boat. Now they all are is in the Elysium Fields.

"You found some dangerous monster or Titan during the search for demigods?"

"No, just a few Cyclops and ... Laistrygonians. I think the strongest enemies were for Greece to stop the sevens. It seems that most of the enemy went to Greece to pursue the sevens."

"Laistrygonians!? Did you meet their king? Get to protect all the demigods that you found?" Leonora exasperated.

"No, we have not seen, but the demigods are well. What happened to the others? Tell me that none of them were taken..."

Alexandria looked embarrassed and a little scared, but I intervene:

"Calm down, Leonora. Hunters, now we must stay focused on our goal and I need to know about the demigods."

"They're waiting for you, but ..."

Suddenly I feel a presence behind me out of the jungle. The hunters turned almost as fast as, aiming their arrows against the intruder approaching quietly. It was Koios, titans of the prophecies, which came with an annoying smile that reminded me of my brother.

Since it was a titan, it was easier to hide his presence, not that I could be caught off guard. Koios was only very careful to stay unnoticed.

"It seems that another arrived late for the war." Irene said, trying to keep any sign of fear.

"Your hunters not told you, Artemis? I would not attack the demigods and not allow monsters around if they let me wait you arrive."

"Lady Artemis, I ..." Alexandria tried to apologize.

"Okay, sometimes it is better to talk than fight, especially after many casualties. Koios, you know you are being sought by all on Olympus, so why come here?"

"I'll deliver something important in exchange for forgiveness of the Olympians. In fact, noticed that your brother should be back by now?"

I was a bit surprised because I did not expect something like that now, but not downloaded my guard.

"Yes. You captured him?"

"Yes, I have contacts that are helping me in Delphi. It is better than you, Olympians, we grant forgiveness and otherwise there will be no gift of prophecy that can help you or demigods."

"Prove that he was arrested and that is not a trap." I replied suspiciously.

"We sent back to Olympus deliver this information to Hera."

I almost asked him why he did not go straight to Olympus, but obviously because he would be beaten and thrown into Tartarus before saying anything?

"Just Hera is there?"

"Obviously I can know that because of my gift. Ask your hunter there, which is a Naiad, to make a rainbow message to prove what I say."

Irene hesitated to lower her guard, but with my permission, she made a small water jet with her hand and threw a drachma saying the address of Olympus.

This was big enough for my entire group to see, showed the hall the throne, where he was Hera and Dionysus, who naturally looked bored. Hera did not seem very surprised:

"Finally, I was beginning to think that the Apollo misled and just hiding."

"Well, Hera. I suppose Zeus is too busy to negotiate?" Koios said, getting an angry look at him.

"Of course he's not here, most likely that is behind another woman!"

I knew it was an unpleasant situation, but because Hera never liked me just because I was born a case of my father, so I choose to ignore it.

"I also wanted is elsewhere than just stay here waiting for Zeus, but he said that if we do not do what he asked, was to wait for him." Dionysus added.

"Okay, but what happened in Delphi and why you left my brother there?"

"When I came to Delphi, Apollo said it could solve all alone and so I decided to look for something more interesting in that place as any mortal or bottle of wine that I could save ... Hours later, Prometheus came to me and said he had kept your brother." He replied no little embarrassed.

"Good work, now you must wait for Zeus."

"I'm afraid I'll lose capture the flag, but fools of campers always lose for huntress, so I do not care."

It was not my plan, but it was obvious that I would have let the hunters in camp.

"But first, Hera must swear by River Styx let alone Zeus grant us forgiveness immediately and shall not have any plan to capture us. Otherwise, we will destroy Delphi." Koios interrupted.

"You dare? Destroy the ancient ruins will only bring chaos." Hera frowned at him.

"Yes and unlike the gods, I have more control with the old forces. Believe me, forgiveness of the Olympians is the best option."

Hera pondered for a moment, and then accepted:

"I swear by the River Styx that I will ask Zeus to save you in exchange for not destroying Delphi."

We have all heard the noise of the thunder of the oath, and then the Iris message disappeared.

"Great and I know he will accept. Now I'll demonstrate our attacker who has been here for some time" Krios turned toward the forest, "Percy Jackson to appear because it is not fooling me."

Then I saw the hero himself out from behind some bushes. I was surprised not to have felt his presence, but it was perhaps because the power of the Titans was calling my attention. There were some strange looks in them, seemed stronger and determined, perhaps because of the training with the Romans and Magnifier. Irene snorted:

"How long have you been there? In several bad moments a boy could we visit certainly is now one of the worst."

"Sorry Artemis. In fact I was coming here until I saw this Titans approaching, so I thought I should hide for care ... For the good of the campers." Percy hurried as if trying to convince us that he was not following me or my hunting.

"All right, Percy Jackson. In fact, we've done here." I looked at Koios.

"Wait, I want to know one thing. How did you know I was all the gift of visions was closed or something?"

"You were paying attention, mortal? My power is older so I'm not as dependent as the gods. And in fact, I may have trouble seeing the future, but not for know what something hidden."

"As you did not discover me in Tartarus?"

"I knew, but I could not avoid the fate of you go out there. The best option was to escape before you close the Gate of Death. You think I did not know that Iapetus had lost his memory? I even auditioned talking about Latvians to see if he was sane after I laid to those two that he had returned to normal and run away first. "

"What you were talking about my mother, Coios?" Artemis interrupted.

"I only told her she was on our side and he did not question it."

"It is not and never would be."

"Anyway, she is not happy. Sometimes I wonder why you tolerate your father..."

There, he wants to appeal to the relationship after leaving your own grandson, my brother as hostage. Of course, sometimes I had anger of Zeus, but I had impression that he wanted to treat me better than the other children of them. At least I want to believe it.

"How dare you ask that?" Thalia shout.

"Just, I do not want to discuss these family intrigues. If you already said all that is necessary, you can go now!"

Koios said no more, did not show any expression and just left in the forests, fading gradually. Percy said to me, after a few moments:

"Well, I'm sorry for is spying."

Some hunters looked a little angry, but they would not act without my orders.

"Although I do not tolerate someone spying us, I see no problem in this case."

Despite the situation, Percy did not seem to demonstrate nervousness. Maybe because he already spoke and survived the most impatient gods than me, he is already used to.

"But do not think that we would need your help." Irene said.

I heard some of my laughing hunters, but Thalia stepped forward:

"It's good to see you back, Percy. It's a shame that we could not participate against Gaea."

"I do not think you would have so much fun to see the world almost end because my nose bled." Percy joked.

"What?"

I could see it happen by the iris message, but I will believe anyway after several strange things I've ever seen in my three thousand years of life. Sometimes target force things in the strangest way, but in some cases, things end up looking like ridiculously simple.

"Anyway, now we're going to take the campers that my hunters rescued. You see them now, but hurry because we do not want to waste too much time here."

"Lady Artemis is right; you never know what can happen around the Half Blood camp. Come Percy!"

Prior to follow her, I said:

"Percy Jackson, I'll tell Chiron about what Coios spoke, but I want you to avoid talking to the other campers to avoid problem."

He seemed to have some doubt, but said:

"Yes, Artemis."

 **Percy**

I knew I could get in trouble really there was no threat and that followed the hunters without a good reason. At most, Artemis would turn me into an animal and at least the hunters would shoot arrows at me.

But I could not deny that I felt happy to see Artemis, although I felt guilty because I was hidden spying on her. I knew that Artemis had no grudge against me and it did not explode deadly for anything, but I would not test her patience. On the other hand, I do not like someone spying on me stay and I understand if Artemis or other hunters stay angry.

And fortunately that Titan has not created any problem for us. Although I wanted to believe that Titans wanted an eternal truce and that perhaps the Olympians accept and finish once the divine drama, I had impression that would not last long.

Then the hunters showed me the new campers.

There were nine demigods, who had between twelve and fifteen years of age. The youngest was a girl of twelve, but that seemed to have less and there was something familiar about her. The oldest was a boy of fifteen, who was almost as tall as me and had a hard frown that reminded me Ares. There was also a very quiet boy and calloused hands, like the children of Hephaestus.

I have trouble decorating many names at once, but I have time to know them better in the camp. Soon we were already walking to the camp many problems. To my surprise, none of the girls joined the hunters.

Either way, the hunters were to round demigods while Artemis, Thalia, some hunting and I went ahead.

"I thought Artemis would want to invite them for hunting." I whispered to Thalia.

"We've had many losses and they had a long walk, then do not want to press them." Thalia said without bothering to be heard.

This was true, I imagined myself as a girl who went through the same things me before going to camp. It would be strange to find out that my teacher was a fury, my friend was half goat, see my mother disappear as I struggle with the Minotaur ... And then the opportunity to join a hunting group for all eternity.

Either way, be a hunter looked like a big commitment. Not something we can accept hastily ... They should really have been through a lot.

"We arrived." Artemis announced near where was Thalia's Pine Tree and we saw Peleus, dragon that now protect the Camp, fly over us and land in front of Artemis. The demigods seemed surprised, but the hunters seemed calm.

The dragon quietly leaned for Artemis, approaching fierce reptilian head and I could feel the hot breath even if it did not open his mouth. But then Artemis raised her hand on the head of the dragon and gently patted it, which seemed like the taste.

Peleus was generally aloof and lonely, but was like a gentle animal for Artemis who showing a light and beautiful smiles. Then the dragon flew into the sky, allowing our passage.

As soon as we got near Big House, saw Chiron and some of my friends approached us with the other campers. Chiron came forward:

"Artemis, your visit is an honor."

"Thank you, but I have urgent things to tell you and we'd better go to the Big House."

"All right. Campers can receive newcomers for me." Chiron said and walked away with Artemis.

Grover was the first to speak, without taking his eyes in hunters:

"Percy, we were getting worried."

"I thought it was trouble, but I had forgotten the hunters were coming here ... Do not worry." I said reluctantly, but Annabeth and the others did not notice.

"Seaweed head, you got back with them?"

"They do not bother me one bit."

"So you managed to keep your mouth shut?"

In recent days I was feeling uncomfortable with her, but I did not quite know why. Thalia said to Jason:

"After all, we can finally spend some time together, brother."

"True, but the hunters are not easy for you. In fact, the Romans never had contact with huntress?"

"Not that I know." Jason said a little disappointment.

True, some gods seemed more than helped cause problems, but at least the Greek demigods could know that some of them were favorable. The Romans did not even have that. Jason will probably be surprised at the festivities in Olympus.

Annabeth had, of course, a guess:

"The founders of Rome were the sons of Venus, so the Romans gave special attention to her. Diana, who never liked Venus, could not have taken it very well ... But gods always hold grudges, so I'm not surprised."

"Who knows, I could visit the Camp Jupiter more often." Piper said.

"I do not think Artemis keep grudges."

So I said they looked at me as if I had crazy. Okay, gods always took revenge on mortals by various stupid reasons, but for some reason, I did not see Artemis punish someone for no good reason.

"Percy, you obviously do not pay much attention on Chiron classes," Annabeth sneered "What you say Thalia?"

Thalia also seemed thoughtful, then he spoke confidently:

"To be fair, I also do not think Lady Artemis is spiteful. Of course, Artemis punished some mortal, but certainly fair."

"You a hunter, then it is suspected to talk about it." Piper dismissed.

Thalia only frowned at Piper, but paid no attention to it.

"Annabeth, you should not show the camp for campers?" Grover said.

"Oh, I was forgetting that."

Annabeth was towards new campers who were already talking to the older campers, while the hunters were in them waiting Artemis. It did not take the Artemis and Chiron return, all gave attention to them and then Grover said:

"We did have a problem?"

"No, but apparently Artemis will to Olympus." Chiron spoke, but it seemed he was hiding something.

The hunters seemed disappointed, as if to go the fastest possible there. Artemis said:

"Do not worry hunters, I will return as soon as possible. And I hope you do not get involved in problems."

They nodded, even though some of them wanted to argue. Then Artemis went to Olympus and for first time, I wondered how much trouble the Olympians really solved. I was sure she would not walk around, take pictures and buy trinket in Greece, so something bothered me.

 **Continue**

* * *

 **N/A:** **Thanks for reading, until next time.**


	4. Python

**N/A:** **Soon, I'll be changing the title of the fic for "Sixth Extinction", which I think is more appropriate.**

 **Any opinions are welcome (** **Especially if the characters are ooc or not. ^^** **).**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III:_ Python**

 **Artemis**

Normally I would just leave the demigods with the campers and then just leave with my hunters, but unfortunately we still had issues that needed sorted. Hermes and I arrived at the Throne Hall where the other gods waited. Zeus we do not attention for us and just looked angry at Apollo and Dionysus, although the latter seemed oblivious to the situation at hand.

So we both sat on our throne, Zeus spoke in dangerous tone:

"Apollo, you were captured and used as a bargaining..."

"I did everything right though! I was behind Python to kill him, but then things gone wrong and ..." Apollo claimed a pleading look in his eyes.

"And now we cannot punish the Titans because of your actions!" Zeus thundered.

Before Apollo spoke once more, Ares intervened:

"But at least we can hunt down, torture and punish the betrayers lesser gods, right? After all that, they were required to serve us."

Ares did not care about Apollo, but perhaps could win his father's favoritism to calm him down. Zeus pondered for a moment:

"That's true ... But Apollo; you at least killed the Python?" Zeus asked staring down at Apollo.

"No, why ..." Apollo faltered nervously.

"Of course not, I should have just left you there!" Zeus bellowed in outrage.

"Lord Zeus, it would be too dangerous to leave the oracle held by titans." Athena recalled.

"I know, but I'm a little curious. Tell me, what is your stupid excuse?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to do this. I mean, Phoebe said I would have to take the help of another person to be able to do that and we know that her gift is much older and stronger than mine."

There was a moment of silence. We knew that Phoebe does not usually get involved in things, but the gift of them was almost as important as the destination. I was sure she would not take the oracle for herself and help our enemies, nor allow Delphi was in fact destroyed.

Maybe it was a sign of good faith? But we know that she hates Python as far as me and Apollo

"Who do you need?" Zeus asked curiously.

"I need ... Artemis."

Apollo nervously looked at me like I was expecting the worst. Zeus looked at me, so I said:

"Do not worry, Zeus. After all I am the goddess of the hunt and Apollo always told me for thousands of years it was a creature easy to kill so that will not be a problem."

"Well, sort of ..." Apollo warned guilty and I set a glare at him.

Of course I knew Python was a dangerous creature, I myself tried to hunt it, but as Apollo beat me and was so proud of killing the creature, which I preferred to act as if I had not missed anything. Even Apollo seemed to believe it until now.

"Then it is settled? Olympians, the two return to Delphi? "Zeus said.

All other Olympians wanted us to be there, after Delphi was important. Dionysus spoke grumpily:

"And I have to go there again?"

"Why? For walk around and cause problems? You go back to the camp!" Zeus shouted unnecessarily.

"How you wish, father." Dionysus sighed in relief.

"The twins will go alone, but first we'll hear the latest news Hermes has for us."

"The Romans had a little problem on the trip, so I decided to help by leading them to a makeshift train and power it to move across the country. After all I am the god of travelers and I think we should give a little attention to the Romans such as we do to the Greeks. "

"Do they make the necessary offerings then?" Asked Zeus, Hermes seemed calm.

"Of course, many Romans are struggling with that."

I thought I'd remember that they have left other as Selene and Helium side and the problem it caused, but I preferred not to discuss it now.

"They are not having any problems now then?" Zeus continued.

Hermes pondered for a moment, and then said:

"No problem with Greeks, but I would be worried if I were in praetor boss, after all she contradicted the rules of Camp Jupiter."

"My son is the new Praetor, so she will have some support and avoid being thrown into the Tiber River. Now the popular support of the camp residents is more complicated. "Ares warned.

"And her sister? She is the queen of Amazons and perhaps her support causes problems despite what have done so far. "Athena said, but Ares laughed unconcerned.

"I've fired her, after the Amazons made a fight with each other while she was doing that stupid trap in Puerto Rico. I caught Hippolyta belt to give someone the fittest. "

"Will you give to anyone who is leading the revolt?"

"No, I will give to those who deserve because I got tired of seeing the belt, a blessed object with my prowess, be caught by inheritance or trick some lucky hero."

"I hope this does not create unnecessary enemies for us."

"Look who's talking." Poseidon dismissed.

"Settle down, Olympians. Hermes, is that all? "

"Yes."

Apollo sighed in relief.

"Then it's settled, you should leave now. After going behind some lesser gods traitors, arrange some kind of mess and then decide to make a party to the gods for victory. "

"Because it was a long time without doing anything, so I need to show that I am in control with an iron fist!" Zeus said with a bang, but no surprise.

Most gods seemed bored and tired, as if they preferred lies elsewhere. But some seemed like Aphrodite is daydreaming and smiled at me like she was planning something and I feared it was some plane with my hunters. It was better to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Lord Zeus, we are leaving now and I swear we will defeat Python."

As soon as we Zeus authorized, Apollo and I went out of the throne room, we took our cars and flew straight to Delphi.

Although it took a while to get there because of the time zones, it was still light. Delphi was already in ruins thousands of years ago, but still remember when all this was whole. Fortunately it was not full of tourists and so we could chase the creature smoothly.

"How do you really did see the last to defeat it?"

"I could not smell the prey like you and I had not yet mastered the gift of prophecy yet, so I asked for the sun itself, Helios, for to show me where it was. Then ask for a little help him to kill the Python ... "

"As far as I know mortals did not keep this version of the story."

"That was more than three thousand years and the Romans compared me to Helios." Apollo said, but soon it seemed that would not have said that.

"True, but it is better not to waste time discussing it. Now I will hunt that beast. "

I crouch down and touch the ground and I focus on the region of the island. I can feel some animals for more than a kilometer we perhaps turned away because there are usually people in that area or fear Python. So far so good, but I do not feel the own Python nowhere.

"And then, Arty?"

"Let me focus for a moment." I insist.

"But I guess I know where she can stand."

"You saw the creature here, then perhaps has any idea."

"Come on."

She took me to an isolated place in the mountains where there was nothing but a cave that seemed a little too narrow for two people in at the same time. I was just getting a little close I feel a horrible odor and I was sure that there would be any animal, let alone mortal's animals that wanted to enter in there.

"I remember that I had played the rest of her body that hole because it stank skin a lot and was very poisonous to let outdoors or keep on my temple as a reward."

"Why you not played it in Tartarus?"

"Maybe some day we could have that need the Python skin, but that does not matter now, since it could have escaped with the other monsters."

"Are you sure it's in there?"

I do not want to admit it, but I could not feel the monster. Wild beasts and monsters are in my domain and my hunter instinct; I should be able to notice something strange for several meters away to concentrate me.

I could only feel old and evil forces at the end of the tunnel, but I could not tell what kind of thing had. Maybe it was a trap, but I knew that I should go there.

"Yes, trust in Phoebe. She would not use Python as bait for us to see here and be captured. "

"All right, now let's go."

We went down the tunnel it was a little tilted, but had several stones for support. Every time we descended, wetter the floor and wall of the cave was.

So it was almost too dark to see, Apollo has raised a flashlight. I could also have a flashlight, but I could guide me in the dark much better than Apollo.

"The stench is getting worse and should is eroding the wall."

"Now you will tell me that Python loose acid as a Hydra?"

"I probably would not surprise me that she had poisoned even stronger. It would be nice if Python would not take much to redo that we might learn about it through the demigods. "

"No practice, but learning the cost of the lives of others is cowardly. And I have the impression that this creature is very strong for a common demigod. "

Then finally we reached another hole that seemed to give greater chamber. We entered carefully, because we knew that we Python could strike at any time. Evil entered, Apollo lit the whole environment so that our prey could not hide.

The area was the size of a sports stadium. The walls were wet, as well as the ground was slippery. Across the chamber, dimly lit, Python was seemed we are waiting.

The snake seemed to have over thirty meters and almost as wide as a car. Phython skin seemed dry as if it had changed his skin several times. The eyes were the reptilian I had ever seen.

"She seems to be different than I remember ..." Apollo said.

As he spoke, the flashlight went out. I could see that Apollo tried to lighten the atmosphere using their power, instead of using an object, but not lit or one meter in front of us.

And the opening behind us was gone, replaced by a plain wall. Fearing it was a trap, I quickly grabbed my bow and arrow.

"Leave it to me."

Apollo turned out the light and went silent. Despite the strong stench and darkness, I could feel Apollo near me. Even if I could not feel the smell of Python, I might try to hear the sound of it approaching like I was the prey.

Phyton, with great speed, almost snapped, but I dodged the side and then fired an arrow. Before it had any effect, she shook neck it's against me with the same speed, but I jumped over it and stabbed with two knives and cut off with all my strength.

I heard the snake hiss and tried to cut her pulling my knives, but the cables came loose easily. I could feel the strong smell of liquor out of Python wounds, which was so strong it made me stunned.

Phyton leaned back, taking advantage of my brief distraction, managing to shock me against the wall of the cave. Phyton pulled away and I hit the floor at once. The pain was not so, but the smell was poisonous.

I could hear noises in front of me and I thought if my brother was doing something to end it with the snake. It did not take the snake to move against me before I got up, but I throw myself to the side before the snake hit me. Then I heard a loud knock, as if the snake had crashed into the wall and I had the feeling that it was trapped.

For a moment I thought that if I turned with an animal like a lion, I could bite it and cause more damage, but it would be a bad idea considering what happened with my knives, so I took an arrow that could explode in a moment and fired at the creature that seemed to be trying to wriggle loose from the wall.

I ran into the darkness, for as far as possible that snake, but every step I took, but I was heavy. I was getting too weak to run out of that place.

"Apollo, where are you?"

He appeared about some feet from me, emanating a little light.

"I swear I would have hit it during the day!"

"We leave here!" I shout.

I started to feel stunned, even if only there was a little light in place. Then I heard a familiar voice:

"You could try to kill it snake in your divine form since beginning, but you've always been a proud hunter. It is why you will be my prey, Artemis. "

"Let me heal you, Arty." Apollo approached.

"I could do it alone…"

"Alone. It was because of this pride that I can catch you that time. "The voice said.

"It's better to leave me alone, I'll still behind you!" I yelled.

Before Apollo came up to me, it seemed a blur.

Phyton reacted quickly, without me having time to react, crushing me with a giant mouth. I could feel that one teeth of Phynton grazed my leg, but I was too stunned to feel hurt. I used all my strength to use my divine form and break free of this creature. That same voice sneered:

"It is a shame that they have wasted your power only to hold the sky, but I will use your potential for something much bigger."

Then everything faded.

 **Continue...**


	5. Wolves

**N/A:** **Sorry I'm late, but I finally updated. :)**

 **1) PrincessOfTheSeas: Pls update soon**

 **R:** **Sorry, I try as often as possible! :)**

 **2) PoseidonPrince: Huh?**

 **R:** **...Thank you?**

 **3) ro781727: Something worse than holding up the sky? What's Artemis gotten her in to now? You were really unfair to Hylla too.**

 **R:** **You will discover soon, but do not worry, it will not take as long as holding the sky.** **About Hylla, maybe I went a little hard, but I think it's necessary to have some conflict. Thanks for the review. :)**

* * *

 _ **Divine Revolution**_

 _ **Chapter V: Wolves**_

After some time that Artemis gone to Olympus, the dinner had arrived.

The new campers, as well as everyone who came here, they were able to mingle and meanwhile, the hunters did not pay attention to the other, but seemed irritated by the noises of the sometime that Artemis gone to Olympus, the dinner had already arrived.

"Head of seaweed, it looks like we can finally rest." Annabeth said, sitting next to me.

"It's best not to tempt fate."

"Fate? It is we who actually do all the work."

I forced a chuckle, but then said:

"Okay, but I need to know something, you have had bad dreams?"

Annabeth looked at me, thinking I was going to say.

"No, I don't want to worry about more dreams."

Before I could say anything, Nico suddenly appeared:

"Hey, guys!"

"Any news?"

"Well, we could talk about you and Annabeth."

"What do you mean?"

Nico frowned as if it were something obvious what he was thinking.

"Come on, Percy. We three know how is go to Tartarus and so I thought maybe you could talk about it. "

"Well, I can only think that it was not a pleasant place."

"I'm going to be frank; you know what happened to Bob?"

It took a moment for remember him and I felt bad for forgetting him. I mean, I remember him, but had not stopped to think much about it was or even if he was still alive.

"He sacrificed himself to save us, but now we don't know if ... Wait, you could say if he is alive?"

"The Titans cannot die, although they may be almost destroyed as Kronos." Annabeth recalled.

"It turns out that the soul of the Titans isn't on the same standards as mortals. According to my dad, I do not know what happened to him, except that he's still in Tartarus. "

"But he doesn't mind too much, isn't it?" Annabeth shrugged.

"No, especially because Bob not very kind to the gods when was Iapetus. On the other hand, he was the former Lord of the underworld, so you can make it out on their own. "

"He was the Lord of the underworld before Hades?"

"Percy, you could pay more attention in lesson of Chiron." Annabeth said.

"To be fair, I must have missed some important lessons, but my father told me several about the underworld." Nico said.

For some reason, reminded me of Calypso and I had also forgotten about it.

"Well, tomorrow I will talk to the gods about it."

"It is strange that they don't appreciate it like last time."

"Maybe they think that the last time it was enough ... Wait, I forgot to tell you something, Percy."

"So talk."

"Jason is having some problems with the Camp of Jupiter, or actually Reyna has some problems with the Romans."

"Are you kidding? Wait a minute; they've crossed the entire country? "

"They had a lot of help, but the point is that they're not happy with something that she did."

"I know what it was." Nico spoke of a more somber than usual.

Nico explained all about her family.

"She technically killed her father who was already a spectrum or something?"

"Anyway, the Romans consider this parricide and she will be judged tomorrow afternoon."

"After all she's done for us help against Gaia? And the gods are going to be looking at this? "I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Annabeth sighed.

"At least there will still be a trial and it would be good if the gods are in her favor. You could talk to them tomorrow. "

"I don't need to make that promise." I said, grabbing a blue drink.

Then we talked about other things like the visit to my parents. The rest of the evening was quiet as I had not long ago. During the campfire song, almost all the demigods was claimed, except some youngest.

After we went to bed, I was having another typical dream of demigod. I was in a misty forest, running through the trees as if trying to find someone. Soon I see a redhead girl, armed with a bow and wearing a Greek robe like most of the Artemis statues that mortals did. I tried to warn her for not to shoot me and that I was not spying on her, but nothing happened. It was like looking from the point of view of someone else.

As soon as she turned around, I saw that it was Artemis, who quickly shot an arrow at me, but I swerved quickly and advanced against her as if I were a prey fierce fighting for my life. Before I reached Artemis, she quickly pulled the hunting knives that were in her jacket and tried to fight back.

Suddenly, several screams woke me. It came from somewhere out of my cabin, so I ran out to see what was going on and saw that one of the cabins was on fire.

Several campers, satyrs, and naiads ran up there to contain the fire. I was running until I realized it was the Aphrodite's Cabin and several campers were in front of her while some threw water in the cabin, but was useless due to the size of the fire.

Although I could help throw water, I knew I should try to use a huge amount of water, but the nearest Lake was too far away. I heard someone approaching, while it started raining around the booth maybe because Mr. D woke up and got tired of the racket. And fortunately Chiron had arrived on time.

"Calm down campers!" Chiron shouted, but worried.

Campers who tried to put out the fire moved away so that the rain was doing the work. Then we get together to figure out what happened.

Some children of Aphrodite were full of soot, minor burns, but fortunately, nobody died. On the other hand, some of them were unconscious and realized that one of them was Piper.

Jason was looked at her worried, but soon stood up when he realized that Chiron had arrived. Drew stepped forward:

"Chiron, I think I can give an explanation."

"So tell me, demigod."

"I saw her coming in a few minutes ago, probably after having an date with this boy." She indicated Jason, who was very worried.

"We don't have time for gossip, say the most important."

"We all wake up when something broke the window and hit Piper. As soon as we see what hit her, we saw something else coming through the window. "

"It seemed to be an incendiary arrow, it almost hit my face when I went to check the window." Lacey added.

"I bet that was some children of Apollo or the huntress!" Clarisse said.

"I'm sure it wasn't any of us." Thalia said, coming up with the hunters.

Immediately I wanted to talk about the dream, but didn't seem to be a good time.

"Maybe they were a couple of you, don't try to deny it." Drew complained.

"Unlike you, we all were already asleep and I know if someone did something like that."

"I knew I wasn't going to have peace on the first night!" Dionysus grunted, slowly approaching us.

"Now you come out?" I grumbled, gaining a frown on him.

"You seem to be handling it well, especially with the rain that someone called!"

"Mr. D, you better take care we help."

"I'm only here because you keep making noise, now you can stop me and admit who was guilt. Otherwise I'll have to do something really drastic in everyone campist. "

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, but nobody said anything. I was angry for those that have done it. Spent a little more minute until Chiron said:

"Mr. D, you might want to continue tomorrow ...".

"Good, because I want to sleep and maybe I think something creative in my dreams." Mr. D talked to the typical bad mood and walked away.

So Mr. D was away, Chiron turned and said:

"Campers, get the wounded to tend to their wounds."

"And where are we going to stay?" Drew grunted.

"There's always room in the Hermes 'Cabin."

And then everyone dispensed while the Harpies scare away students back to the cabins, although one of them look like is talking with Chiron, but I wasn't expecting to hear anything.

The next day, I went to the big House to meet up with others to go to Olympus. After I arrived, I found Thalia and Annabeth who seemed is talking about something, but stopped when they saw. Annabeth said as she was trying to distract from something:

"You took a while, head of seaweed."

"As always. Piper is better? "I asked for Thalia.

"She still not awake yet, my brother said he would going with us, but he was too worried with her."

After some time, so we pass the bridge Queensboro Bridge, Thalia was alarmed:

"I feel something approaching!"

"Argus, it is better we go into Central Park!" I said, "There is more open to fight!"

Argus has accelerated the van through the streets that luckily was empty, so we went in in Central Park and up the Hill to The Pond. Annabeth, Thalia, and I left the van quickly to prepare against the worst while Argus took off with the van.

"The smells of Lycaon wolfs are indistinguishable."

I struggled to remember who was this guy, although I was sure that was punished by Zeus, although this was not a detail that helped a lot.

"They are many close?" Annabeth questioned.

"Although they should are discreet, sometimes they don't mind being perceived."

"Well, it's hard to hide in an open street."

"You're going to need it." Thalia opened her jacket, taking two sharp knives, "It is made of silver and will help hurt those wolves."

"And we must make sure we don't be bitten." Annabeth began to speak, but stopped as he heard something.

Suddenly, five Wolves, who were horse' size, appeared in front of us, but not attack immediately. They had silver eyes, seemed especially angry, and looked at us as if we are pieces of meat.

I heard someone shout that there were ferocious wolves in the Park, perhaps because mortals have no problem seeing wolves. It's more normal than satyrs and Centaurs.

A man who looked more like a werewolf, appeared behind of wolves. Thalia shot an arrow at him, but he simply held the arrow for little and laughed.

"Today, we have two demigods for breakfast."

"You better think twice before coming!" Thalia bluffed, pointing out another arrow against him.

"Oh, but I have another plan for you, exchange of hostages."

"What?!"

"The other Huntress didn't tell you anything? Again we captured your goddess, but we will return her if you surrender to me."

A wave of concern hit me, I regret not having talked about my dream to Thalia before. Or was it too late anyway?

"He's lying! Thalia, you will not believe in bad wolf, is not it?" I said.

"Of course not!"

"Do you think the gods would tolerate such a lie to catch a hunter, who is the Zeus's daughter? Where is the your gods now?"

Thalia looked a little nervous, pondering the situation. Maybe her also had a weird dream and know if he's telling the truth, but for some reason I did not believe. Thalia spoke briefly:

"I surrender, don't hurt them!"

"You're taking huntress duty very seriously." Annabeth commented, keeping your eyes on the wolves.

"But it is my duty." Thalia spoke.

The wolves glared at in my direction, but before they could act, I instinctively lifted all the water of the Lake as a wall that I did get around in front of us three. Then I got the wolves with the wall of water and I threw up, dropping to where the Lake was originally.

Suddenly, in place of the Lake, was a huge iceberg with a few wolves, which seemed Popsicle fruit fillings. Except Lycaon.

I heard Annabeth scream and I turned, Lycaon had held her hand, which had the silver knife and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed her hand so hard that she dropped the knife, but was still squeezing her neck.

"Annabeth!" I scream.

She tried to move, but Lycaon started grabbing her harder:

"Careful or she dies!"

I was not close enough to take a chance, but then Thalia said:

"I swear by the river Styx that I will give myself up without fight back if you don't hurt her!"

Before I escaped, I hear thunders in the sky.

"Thalia, you ..."

Then the great Popsicle wolves began to crumble and logos the wolves would be free to attack us.

"Too late, demigod." Lycaon snarled releasing Annabeth, who fell on his knees, then advanced against Thalia that quickly led a knockout.

"But I didn't any promises."

Before I could move against him, something pushed me to the side as if there had been an explosion. The last thing I remember seeing was Lycaon taking Thalia, who was unconscious, while Annabeth had also been knocked out by the impact.

* * *

 **N/A:** **I will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**N/A:**

 **Sorry I'm late, I would just like to say I have a tried a beta to my story because it is difficult to find someone available. ^^"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: U** **nexpected visitor**

 **Artemis**

I woke up from a long sleep without dreams, but it was as if I had slept for an eternity. It took a few seconds for me to realize that I was in my room, in my temple of Olympus. I felt relief that is far from that place, but then I got angry with my terrible fighting Python. I did not expect the fight to be easy, but be rescued while I was passed out was a laughingstock. Before I got up, the doors opened and my assistants, Aspalis and Britomartis, did enter.

"Lady Artemis, it took a whole day, but you are finally better!" Aspalis perked up when she saw me.

"You looked it is very bad when we arrived but Ambrosia and Lemnos water always purifies everything." Britomartis said.

"Yes, the hunt was a bit exhausting, but I'm already much better now."

"Apollo hurt much?" Britomartis joked.

"Not much, but it bother you again?"

"Not really, this may mean that the situation was horrible!" Aspalis seemed a little alarmed.

"Even though it was pretty bad, it's okay now."

They looked at each other a bit worried.

"Okay, what happened this time?" I sighed.

"There are two problems; the love cabin was burned ..."

"That's no problem!" Britomartis dismissed.

"Except _that_ goddess will blame us and bring bad luck!"

"We already know how to handle it, now what is the other news?"

"One of our huntress just been kidnapped!"

I felt a wave of concern and anger.

"Who? Tell me everything. "

After a brief explanation, I went to the Camp Half Blood to see my huntress. The other Olympians should've busy with their own things from them and anyway, I do not want to lose more time.

In big house, Mr. D, Chiron and Apollo were playing poker. There was a storm outside and Apollo was the one who looked nervously out the window as if expecting Zeus threw a thunderbolt on it.

"Arty, you finally came!" Apollo said.

"Yes, Lord Zeus worsened your punishment?"

"Now I cannot drink ambrosia and nectar for a decade and the worst is that I cannot use my powers or to rejuvenate my human form!"

"At least you've had as a young person, unlike me." Mr. D lamented, "You will only appear to have nearly thirty years."

"You do not understand my situation! I can not do my lyre appears, I can not date neither mortal nor immortal, also not punish idiots who offend me! "

"Excuse me, Lord Apollo, but I think we have another urgent matter, is not it?" Chiron intervened in my favor, as he heard thunder in the sky.

"Yes, Thalia was kidnapped right under Olympus."

Apollo just looked at me nervously as if he were responsible for it. Maybe he already knew what would happen to Thalia and could not intervene because of the meager, but of course that Zeus should have blamed him for that too. ChFCiron said:

"I'm sorry, I will now call the huntress!"

"Yes, I'll go with you." I spoke out, along with Chiron and Apollo.

"Lady Artemis, would you mind talking about the incident in the cabin of Aphrodite?"

"I do not have time to solve distasteful jokes, but I can hear."

"Well, we investigate what caused the fire and found a silver arrow."

I stopped for a moment and stared for Chiron:

"I suppose it was to incriminate my huntress or one of Aphrodite's children bothered some of my hunting."

"We are still investigating this, but do not want to unjustly accuse any camper."

"I see, there are more important things to worry about."

As soon as I arrived in front of my cabin, the huntress came to me and understandably worried.

"We should have gone together with our Lieutenant!" Alexandria said.

"It's not your fault, but we must leave as soon as possible!"

"Well, us having to talk about it, Arty." Apollo intervened.

The huntress seemed a little surprised, but few seemed to realize that the boy was indeed Apollo. Not that it made a huge difference to them if one of his children or himself.

"I hope it has some relation with rescue Thalia."

"Yes, unfortunately it will be necessary to make a trip to Camp Jupiter and I can not guarantee that we will not have problems."

I remembered when I was told to hunt Ophiotaurus , I was told that I would lose someone important and I could do nothing but to hunt the monster.

But I could not think that if I had not gone alone, maybe Zoe would not have gone to the mission to rescue and would not have died. On the other hand, I could not defy fate ... It was better not to ask more details and my brother into trouble.

"Tell me just what I should do."

 **Percy**

I woke up a little dizzy, as if I'd just take a hit, but soon I realized I was in my cabin. Annabeth and Grover were next to my bed.

"It's time to wake up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth demanded.

"To be fair, it only makes a little more than an hour ..." Grover said.

"And Thalia?" I questioned lifting me out of bed trying not to fall.

"She was taken by Lycaon and unfortunately I could not do anything!"

"In addition, Artemis has returned and will probably kill you." Grover bleated.

I looked at the entrance to the cabin and I thought Artemis glaring at me with silver eyes. Annabeth sneered:

"Let her try, but either way we'll have to find her as soon as possible after we go to the Camp Jupiter before sunset."

"Do you have any plans to go so fast? I do not know if Piper woke up yet. "

"No, but she better wake up soon so maybe she can charmspeaking the Romans to save Reyna."

"You make it sound like Piper is just a tool."

She rolled eyes.

"You should only pay attention to my plans! On transport, you should we take the camp the river to the River Tiber in Camp Jupiter. "

"Do not worry, I've been there with Ofiotaurus and we already warn you that we are going there." Grover said.

"But I never tried to move so far away!"

"Do not hurt to try!"

Suddenly Will Solance walked into our cabin and looked worried:

"Piper woke up!"

As soon as we could out of the cab, I could see a group of huntress arguing in front of their cabin. Some we cast angry glances, but not to approach us. Annabeth sighed:

"Why Thalia had to walk with them? Will, how is Piper? "

"It's a little confused, can not remember what happened a little before reaching the cabin...".

We entered a makeshift tent for the children of Apollo after the fight against Gaea. Since the Romans left, the place seemed emptier. Piper was on a stretcher, with Jason next.

"Piper, are you okay now?"

"I think so, although I do not remember exactly what happened ...".

"There are more important things to worry about now, I need to tell you about a message I received from Reyna."

"Why did not you tell me before?"

"To not count twice the same thing, seaweed head. Now just listen to me, the Amazons came earlier and perhaps because of it, they postponed the trial of Reyna to here a few

"You mean Hylla should be there? Thalia told me that she was fired by Ares."

"Well, she can still have some Amazons in her hand, but the fact is that Camp Jupiter demanded the presence of the seven on trial."

"Can only be six." I remembered Leo.

"It's all we have now!" Annabeth said.

The water tunnel seemed endless, taking a few minutes to come to u lot of land that seemed to us to take the surface. We emerge from the surface of the Little Tiber, where we saw by far two of the centurions seemed that we are expecting. They came to us while Annabeth advanced to them:

"We are called demigods to help praetor Reyna."

Soon I realized that the centurions were Leila and Dakota, who did not seem very happy. Since I knew they were peaceful, perhaps it meant trouble.

Terminus suddenly appears among us, with a horrible scowl.

"Only because I knew you would come, can not mean simply go without coming to greet me or something, after all I am still the God of the border!"

"Well, sorry." I hurried.

"Oh, why apologize after making a mistake solves everything. Well, I'll let it go this time. "Terminus said, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"You're a little late, and maybe Reyna does not have a chance." Leila said.

"She's at the Forum will soon if they want to talk to them before the inquisitor start the trial." Dakota said.

We go into the Senate and escorted to a room where were Hazel, Frank and Hylla.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you only see Reyna at trial." Dakota said.

Dakota and Leila left the room and closed the door with such force that might well have us locked. Before I could say anything, Hylla intervened:

"You must be Annabeth, Reyna told me about you."

"Yes, we came to help her!"

"How are things?" I asked Hazel and Frank.

"Horrible, the senators seemed so angry with Reyna who looked like they were going to lynch her." Hazel said.

"We have no time for small talk, I need to tell my plan to help Reyna escape!" Annabeth said.

"Plan? Did you do it now? "

Annabeth sighed as if I were too stupid to understand what, when and how she thinks.

"Percy, while you were unconscious, I received a message from my mother saying that we should try to free Reyna!"

"What? Not that I want her to be arrested, but because Athena say that? "

"Because that's what the gods want! Percy, this is not the first time that they require something. "

"Well, we want to save Reyna and so why doubt it?" Hylla agreed.

"That sounds suspicious ... We should not expect to be called to testify at the trial?" Hazel asked.

"My mother said that they will not let us leave until after Reyna run!"

"I do not think it will happen." Frank tried to argue, but did not seem confident.

"Do you want my sister dead?" Hylla shouted angrily, as if trying to intimidate them.

"Okay, she's right, let's do it!" Jason said.

Before long, we had already placed the plan, which was not only difficult to Annabeth.

Piper used the charmspeaking to call the guards who were behind the door, while Hazel was an illusion that we were all in the room when Annabeth, Jason, Frank, and I Hylla leaving the room.

Fortunately there was no one to stop us through the corridors, so we went out and we saw the forum full of people screaming. We ran as fast as possible while Annabeth kept remembering the plan:

"You should wear my hat, go to Reyna and call Blackjack for her escape!"

"I've got it, you know everything!"

"So it's good to do it right! Others will do something if something unforeseen. "

I was afraid to ask if the others would be the Romans running behind us to prevent her escape. There was no time to lose, I walked in the middle of the stands and ran to where Reyna and senators were.

Reyna was in front of the senators who did not seem many angry while talking about what she did to us. So I approached her slowly, I heard her say:

"If the gods think that's fair you punish me bu risk it for the safety of Camp Jupiter, they would surely give some sign of it."

I was wondering if Reyna was expecting some help or if she even wanted to escape it. This would only cause problems, then I heard a strange voice.

"Be careful mortals, listen to your goddess."

A strong light rose in the sky and landed between Reyna and senators. Then the form of light flickered for a human form and then I realized it was Calypso.

Senators seemed shocked and bowed to her, but I knew something was very wrong. And in a moment of madness, I took off my hat and revealed myself to everyone.

"Stop, you're not Artemis!"

Calypso looked shocked, but soon recovered.

"How dare you challenge me, mortal?"

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Reyna asked confused.

"I do not know when you first met she, but she is the Calypso!"

Before Calypso would kill me, a silver arrow flew and hit her so hard that she almost fell on top of the senators. I turned quickly to see Artemis, who had the same stern look than the first time I saw her, but even so I was admirable. She walked closer to me, but looked at Calypso who stood stunned.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunting. And you are just an impostor. "Artemis said as senators bowed to her.

Then other people came in the middle of the stands and to surprise people, I did not need to look to know it was another god who was here ... My day was getting complicated, but unfortunately nothing different than usual. Ares appeared with Hazel, Frank and Rachel Elizabeth Dare that looked more ragged than usual. The Amazon were also together, but to my amazement, two of them were holding Hylla with tied wrists and legs.

Annabeth and Jason left the crowd soon after to join us. Roman seemed quiet and senators quickly bowed to Ares.

"It is time to put the order in this mess!" Ares bellowed, hitting a long stick on the floor.

"It is not necessary to cause a scene, we are only here because of Calypso." Artemis said.

"Anyway, she deserves a great punishment for pretending to be an Olympian!"

"Sorry, I did not want ..." Calypso begged.

"Wait, should not wonder why she's doing this?" I intruded.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Jackson!"

"Ares, even if you know you'd better ask her." Artemis helped me.

Ares rubbed his chin for a moment.

"But we should also do something for the daughter of Athena that had this brilliant plan to cause turmoil."

Ares said turning to Annabeth.

"I warned that we should not be rushing." Frank whispered to her.

"That's not fair! My mother said it was important to take Reyna here because it could be performed by these stupid senators. "Annabeth pointed to the senators.

"And the news of the following would be the Greeks helped a defendant to runaway a fair trial? At best, the Romans would want to prohibit the Greeks return to this place. "

"Athena should certainly know better than you, moreover because Hylla being arrested again?"

"I already said I do not want she as head of Amazon, but it keeps coming back. Also she and her sister believed in Calypso that it would help them. "

"How would I know it was not Artemis? Calypso also warned me that Athena told Annabeth. "Reyna protested.

"That's not my problem, but I will give a reasonable punishment for you two. You two will be banishedforever of Camp Jupiter! "

"Then I could have left my plan for her escape!" Annabeth yelled.

"Be careful or you'll be next!" Ares clenched teeth.

Quickly, Ares did strings appear around Reyna just as Hylla was trapped.

Annabeth wanted to shout back, but Artemis warned:

"Do not worry because they will not be abandoned left on their own."

Annabeth looked at her angrily, but said nothing and looked at me as if expecting me to do something. I was angry because Artemis did not want to make things easier, but I did not want to see she on the bad side ... Then Ares snapped his fingers making Calypso be wrapped in a tube of flame that soon disappeared with her.

"Where have you sent her?" Frank asked.

"I sent where she will be questioned by your half brothers Phobos and Deimos." Ares laughed wickedly.

"What about ... us?" Hylla said fearfully.

"Before you be abandoned left on your own, you will go a long travel."

Except Artemis, all we seemed confused.

"What? Another quest? "I said surprised.

"Not exactly, you will accompany Artemis on this trip to find one of the huntress and perhaps bring more prisoners."

"Ares, you did know her name." Artemis said a little irritated.

"But ..." I said.

"No more, you will leave together today." Ares growled.

I give to argue, but at least we were going rescue Thalia. Artemis did not seem too happy with this and wondered if she was angry that I had not protected Thalia, but I was used to the unexpected.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Do not worry, Percy and Artemis will have more interaction in the next chapter. I hope I did not Annabeth ooc, but at least it is not quickly killed or cheating Percy (No offense to those who like the story this way)**

 **See you soon. :)**


	7. Departure

**N/A:** **Well, this time is a short chapter. Do not worry, I will update more quickly the next time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Departure**

 **Artemis**

I wondered if Phobos and Demos really scared her or if she was smart enough to admit the facts even if it took more than an hour to Ares we warn before we set off. Anyway, I have impression that she did more than try to fool everyone by going pretending to be me. And now I was forced to be accompanies by Percy Jackson. He does not seem to be one of those types of men, but I did not want to end up depending on him and the huntress even less.

We do not linger to take the demigods to Camp Half-Blood and met with the six demigods and Rachel together with Chiron, Mr.D and Apollo. Except Mr.D, everyone seemed upset with our information.

"I do not know why I give myself work to come here!" Mr.D complained, reading a wine magazine.

Chiron ignored Mr.D and said:

"It seems that you have to go Lotus-eaters Island across the sea of monsters."

"The island where habitants does eat lotus and lost their memory." Annabeth said firmly.

"But it did not turn Lotus Hotel? Wait, like an island eventually became a hotel? "Percy asked.

"The people who were trapped on the island were sent to that place since the island became a kind of prison over seventy years ago." I said.

"And because the enemies of the gods lead Thalia precisely to a prison made by the gods?" Jason said worried.

I pondered what would be a good answer, but there was not much to hide:

"It's probably a trap and I'm pretty sure it will not be easy."

After a tense moment, Chiron said:

"It's decided, then."

After the meeting finished, I went to my cabin along with Leonora. Suddenly, I saw Percy coming to me:

"Artemis, I would like to talk to you."

"Its better you think twice." Leonora said hostilely.

"All right, I can talk about it alone. Please go to the huntress and inform about our reunion. "

Leonora walked away from us, looking suspiciously at Percy. Then he said:

"What do Ares means about that you are obliged to take me along?"

"When I saved you, I broke the non-aggression covenant. Zeus asked me for stay with you like a punishment."

I had impression that he would speak something like if punbição was for me or for him, but he did not say that.

"Well, I'm sorry." He spoke without emotion, as if trying not to look condescending.

"It's not your fault, after all I did not know Calypso would appear."

"No? I thought you decided everything together. "

"Zeus likes to omit details his plans for everyone."

He seemed a little disappointed. Was he thinking I was stupid because I followed some orders without question?

"Okay, it looks like we'll never have a rest."

"It's not like it was our fault."

"I did not say anything!" He hurried.

Annabeth soon appeared, a little irritated, he said:

"Percy, we have no time! You should say goodbye to your mother in the big house now. "

"So she's here?"

"Yes, apparently she had some problems with the fact that I been missing for several months."

"Do not worry about it, she's safe here." I said.

"At least Mrs. Jackson does not give up the absence of her children. Unlike some mortal parents, but mostly the gods are those who abandon their children. "Annabeth said.

"Do not exaggerate Annabeth; Artemis does not even have children."

"Yes, but you know how it handles the huntress."

I stared at her wanting to attack her, but much like her mother, she seemed to be arrogant and not demostrava no fear. Maybe she was just angry because of Thalia, so I could pass it. I just said:

"If you do not have anything important to tell me, so I'm am going."

I leave them alone, without looking back and went back to my cabin where huntress awaited me. Our main concern now was to rescue Thalia destroy the monsters allies of Gaea. They seemed thwarted, but accepted the fact that they had to remain in the camp.

Later we left the demigods in a bus driven by Argus we took to Long Island. Then we find the ship that Ares had told us to find and barely got close, a ramp down to us.

"Give to the expense." Annabeth said.

I just stared at her for the enormous arrogance, but Frank Zhang spoke hurriedly to her:

"You should not complain, we basically had a raft to go to Alaska because apparently Romans are not very good with the sea."

"In fact they were experienced in maritime trade, otherwise they would not beable to reach the British Isles and North Africa. Who told you otherwise? "I said.

"A stupid augur called Octavian, but it was obvious that he was just making fun of us."

"Of course, but now we'd better go soon."

We walked down a ramp to an opening in the ship's hull. The ship was huge, with over seven to crew cabins where were the machines, both the deck had emergency rafts; there was a landing strip in the center of the ship. And there were skeletons of soldiers who were killed in various battles that took care of the ship with more willpower than some living I had ever seen during my three thousand years of life.

Then we went to ship's wheel, where we find Reyna and Hylla waiting by us.

"She is going to help us or will be taken as prisoners?" Annabeth told me gruffly.

"We will decide this after we left the island and found Thalia."

"I thought you were yet fully protective of women." Hylla said.

"In fact, I am the goddess of maidens and not arrogant women that just hate men." I reply.

"Well, you're right ... I mean, she nearly stabbed me for talking about anythingn." Percy supported me.

While the others were surprised,Hylla glared to Percy as if she were really trying to stab him.I feel happier than I expected to hear his support, but I prefer not to say anything.

"But what about me?" Reyna said.

"I can not do anything for you, at least for now."

"And what should we do now?"

"The ship can now go and you should descanasar because arrive at dawn."

* * *

 **N/A** : **See you soon,**


	8. Surprise nothing pleasant

**N/A:** **Sorry I'm late, I've been a busy time, but I'm finally upgrading.**

 **Recently I have read "Trial of Apollo", although I liked it, I will not call this story with the canon of ToA because it would be too complicated and I have writted this story for some time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Surprise nothing pleasant.**

 **Pe** **rcy**

I was not right if I had done right thing in defending Artemis, but it was truyj that Hylla was not very pleasant. Moreover, it is not a good time to discuss with a goddess. As we entered our cabin, Annabeth was more irritated than normal, trying not to curse gods as she packed her luggage.

"Is it possible that they will never give us vacation?"

"Well, maybe we could pretend we're just traveling." Piper tried to calm her.

"Right, until next monster appears, besides what they did to Calypso, Reyna and Hylla were extremely unfair!"

"You yourself say that gods are unjust."

"Calypso looked like being forced and I had impression that it was an excuse for Ares force Reyna and Hylla come with us. If was by way of Athena, Reyna would be safe in Camp Jupiter. "

"Camp Jupiter could not stay very satisfied, it would be better if it had had a fair trial." Jason said, lying in bed.

"And who's to say what Athena message also was not just to mess things up?" Hazel said.

Annabeth glared him.

"I recognize my mother when I see her and she certainly would not tolerate such thing."

"You're not being too picky? I thought hubris was your most dangerous defect. "I remembered.

"Percy, you will support me!"

"Well, I think we should go to bed and solve it tomorrow." Frank said.

"So tomorrow I will have a plan and remember, it is because theirs that Thalia is in danger!" Annabeth said, going to bed.

None of us had anything to say, but I was starting to feel irritated by that Annabeth said. Exception Leo, my friends managed to escape alive and in less than a week they had to put us in more danger? Not that I did not want to help Thalia, but perhaps Zeus and other gods could intervene on their own.

Ilay on a bed, which had a small window to the side and tried to rest. I was a little above sea level, it was almost dark and I could see the coast of Long Island disappear on the horizon. I tried not to worry about my mother and my other friends because I believed that I would return as always, but it was inevitable my concern about what would happen on this trip ...

Soon I dreamed I was in the ocean, moving as if I were a fish. Underneath there was only darkness, I could see on the surface is illuminated by moonlight. I climbed up, trying to reach the moonlight as if my life depends of it. Then the moon was red, but it made me want to go as quickly as possible.

Suddenly there was a blackout and I woke up with a strange voice from the sound box that was on the corner of the wall. I am confused and only heard a part of the voice and weird said:

"... Without contributing with others, otherwise we will sink the ship and kill the hunter."

"What is it?"

"Someone that made a radio broadcast and said that only Percy and Artemis could embark, if not they will fight back." Hazel said.

"At least we got on the island quickly, but it is better not count on luck."

Suddenly the door opened and Artemis appeared and announced:

"You have heard, only Percy Jackson and I can come down."

"This has to be a trap!" Annabeth said.

"We have no choice but to leave that place and Thalia go. This is what you want?"

Nobody questioned Artemis, but Annabeth seemed upset. In the end, we all accept it and at least my friends would not be in danger.

We down the ramp that was leaning on a natural harbor. The island seemed deserted, full of hills, but I had impression that much bigger than it looked. We approached two people we waited.

One was a brown-haired boy, wearing a blouse full of strange stones and was scowling. The other, to my surprise, it was Leo Valdez and he seemed obviously anxious as ever. I restrained myself to get close to them and say:

"Are you still alive? How to get here? "

"He's helping us." The boy replied sullenly.

"What? And who are you? "I replied bluntly.

"My name is Alabaster, each demigods survivors who are fighting against the tyranny of the gods. Now, this kid came we help when the gods captured Calypso, so he can rescue her. "

"Really, Leo?"

"Sorry man, but ... Have you seen Calypso?" Leo muttered.

"No time for stalling, deadly. Just release the Thalia, then decide what to do with you. "Artemis interrupted.

"You only care about her as she keeps the oath, but otherwise would kill her." Alabaster disdained.

"You're wrong." She said firmly.

"Really?" Alabaster laughed and turned to me

"Jackson, I hear that your fatal flaw is loyalty, so tell me what you think of a goddess who kills her companions when they do not do what she wants? She's just a tyrant goddess like all the other Olympians. "

I knew she was rigid in the past, but it was thousands of years. Moreover, it seemed better than Zeus or Mr.D. Also I could not leave Thalia with that crazy about "My daughter is loyalty, then I will never leave my friends on the ship or leave Thalia stuck with you." I exclaimed.

"You come to the point, they are stuck on the ship thanks to technology your friend traitor while we Thalia hostage."

"I could kill you here and now." Artemis threatened.

Suddenly the ship's ramp came up and started to walk away. I was sure the others would not leave suddenly and leave, then something was wrong. The scowling stones said:

"Yes, we took ship control thanks to its treacherous genius," he said taking a bottle pocket, "but promised to drop Thalia and popular friends, if Artemis drink some of this bottle."

"What do you want?" Artemis said suspiciously.

"This bottle will ensure you get stuck on this island. Prove to me that you care more about your lieutenant than with safety. "

This brought me bad memories with a certain blind seer, but I did not know if we would still have luck.

"Artemis, maybe we can find something like that!"

"If it does not deliver, then we will destroy the ship and kill his lieutenant. You have no chance to try to escape! "

"You must promise you will leave my lieutenant, Percy and other demigods in peace."

"Yes, we swear by the river Styx."

Before I could do anything, Artemis took the bottle and for a second it seemed that nothing had happened. Then Artemis seemed a little lost, let the bottle fall and seemed to lose his balance. Intestinamente I tried to hold her, but crazy about rock pushed me and Artemis fell to the knee ground and rested his arms on the floor.

"What will you do with it?"

"I'll use as an example for what will happen to other gods, but I worry more about your friends."

"You promised you would leave them alone!" I held not to hit the scowling only smiled as Leo stepped back.

"Yes, I will not do anything, but it's best not to risk too much because I have many allies who can are unaware."

"You're a lunatic!"

"Who? You're talking about this goddess? Do not worry, tomorrow it will have the judgment and the punishment she deserves! "He sneered.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing for me, but is it really necessary to Artemis ... Well, you do not need to know my plans," said Alabaster and turned to Leo, "Hephaestus creates, handcuff our demented prisoner."

Leo quickly picked up a pair of metal handcuffs that were probably made of celestial bronze, held on the wrists of Artemis behind her and raised his arms as if he were a police officer arresting a thief with sleep.

"What do you intend to do with us?"

"You will be arrested until tomorrow, I follow if you do not want your friends end up as my allies that cruise you exploded."

I knew he was referring to Luke cruise.

"It was not me who did it!" I argued, though I had been a part, I did not want to give sastifação.

"What a coincidence, it probably will not be me even if it will end up destroying that ship, now let's go."

I hoped it would lead to some secret place in a cave, but as soon as we went up the hill, all I saw was a small tower made of stone. The island was much closer than I thought, but you could feel something wrong.

"What place is this?"

"I'm not surprised if they did not tell you anything."

Then we were thrown in a cell.

* * *

 **N/A: C** **ontinue in soon. :)**


	9. Escape

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Artemis**

As soon as I was thrown into that dark cell with the boy that was with me, I soon asked,

"Who are you?"

"Artemis." He said, going to a locked door.

"Artemis? Can you explain it to me better? "

He considered it as if he were trying to tell something absurd.

"Well, I am a demigod and you are a goddess, but for some reason they have taken away your memory ... I know, this does not seem to make any sense, but you do not remember anything?"

"No."

"I do not know how we're going to solve this, but I know we should get away as fast as we can. Tomorrow they will judge and do something that I think will be a threat to us."

"What did I do to be arrested and tried?"

Before he spoke, someone opened a small door and it was a weird kid.

"Hey, come here!" He called.

"What do you want now, traitor?" Percy spoke.

"It's not my fault and I want a girlfriend ... I mean, I can still help you!"

"And why would we trust you?"

"Because I'm a unique chance to get off this island!"

"...Okay." Percy sneered.

For a reason, I felt uncomfortable. It was as if I've seen several bumps before and not for a good experience, at least not for them.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I'll regret it, but what can you do?"

"No problem, at the last second I will rescue you with Festus's help."

"Escape from a robot dragon in the middle of a coliseum full of demigods and monsters. Yes, easier than I feared."

"Great, you'll see me coming tomorrow. Oh, I can also arrange for them not to destroy the ship as we fled!"

"And now you care about them."

"Cannot you do the same if the gods did not kidnap Annabeth and you were welcomed to these abandoned demigods?"

"Speaking of which, what did you do to the others on the ship?"

"Do not worry, they're safe!"

"As well?"

"Ah, I have to go, see you tomorrow!"

Before Percy said anything, this boy closed the door.

"So you know that boy?"

"Yes, he's a friend and now he's helping these crazy people break up the gods."

"Why do they say that?"

"Most of them are demigods, who were abandoned by their parents who did not bother to recognize them because ... Well, they do not give a damn."

"Do I have any children?" I had an idea.

"Not really. You're a maiden goddess, so you do not have kids and you're just followed by a bunch of just girls you call a hunter."

"But what about these hunters? Are any of them here?"

Percy seemed to hesitate, as if he remembers something bad.

"I doubt, they are many faithful to you, though you do not always ..."

"Not always what?"

"Well, we have other problems to solve. As you may have guessed by now, they will judge by your ... Let's just say, crimes."

"But after all, what did I do wrong? And how can I defend myself if I do not remember anything?"

"I have the impression that they do not want a fair trial.

I have no idea what to do.

 **Percy**

It was a stranger than I expected. I discovered that one of my friends was pretending to be dead, there were a lot of demigods that were still against the gods and now I was stuck with Artemis, who was with amnesia.

At other times I would have been a little nervous to be alone with her, but now it was as if I had someone I knew. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting and maybe it's because she's got amnesia.

In time, Artemis fell asleep lying on the cold floor, since there was nowhere to lay. Perhaps the amnesia made her exhausted, because she seemed to feel cold despite her coat.

I knew she could not die, but I automatically grabbed my coat and put it on her, which seemed to be more comfortable.

She could be angry when she woke up, but at the moment I was glad she felt better ... Wait, maybe I'm thinking too much about it.

If Artemis did not kill me, I knew Annabeth would kill me. I decided to turn to my corner and fell asleep.

The next day, we woke up with the door of the cell opening and that boy, plus some demigods entering.

So far, we had only stayed on the coast, but we entered what appeared to be a forest much like those deserted islands where shipwrecks always ended, at least in the movies.

We arrived in a huge clearing in the center, there was an altar where a girl was tied ... It was Thalia.

She was immobilized by ropes that fastened her limbs as if it were some kind of sacrifice. She was dirty and looked like she had tried to get out of there for days, but she did not seem to have the strength anymore. On the other side of the clearing was a man sitting, who looked like a tyrant, on a throne with three girls next to him wearing prisoner clothes very similar to the guys trapped by the Amazons.

As for the tyrant, he was quite tall and had strange eyes.

"Welcome back, my goddess."

"Who are you?" I questioned as Artemis and I were escorted to near Thalia.

Even if Artemis was still without memories, she seemed to be disturbed by Thalia's situation. The giants replied before she reacted:

"I'm Orion and you're my old love."

Artemis looked at him in surprise but then turned his attention to Thalia.

"What do you intend to do with her?" Artemis indicated to Thalia.

"Oh, I knew you would worry about a girl first instead of facing me. Will not you give those to you from here? "

Suddenly, I remembered her, they were hunters and I think one of them was called Phobe.

"Are they ...?" Artemis stared at her.

"Yes, your lieutenant thought they had died, but no body found, right?" He said, standing up.

The captive hunters were quiet and immobile as if immobilized, but it was obvious that they looked like anger and despair.

"What did you do to them?"

"What do you want to know exactly? If you can already discard them as soon as possible as you did with the hunters who broke the oath? "

Artemis looked as though he had struck a blow to his face, but soon he recovered.

"No matter, you cannot treat them like that! And why did you erase my memories? "

"I just wanted to see if you were vulnerable, but you anyway, like to look sharp." He laughed.

"Enough, let's end this and save Thalia and her hunters." I supported Artemis.

Suddenly Festus appeared flying with that person and grabbed the Acteon as if it were nothing and threw Orion away. I quickly ran to Artemis, who got up and tried to go to Thalia.

The dragon had come up to us and crouched down so we could climb. Artemis and I cut off the ropes that bound Thalia, but if we tried to pull it off, a spear passed through Thalia's leg, causing some blood to flow down the altar that began to tremble.

Thalia moaned in pain and was stunned as if she had been beaten several times. Festus quickly stood in front of us and spat fire toward Orion who had fired the spear. The three hunters quickly turned and ran to the shore of Festus.

We did not stop to see the results and climbed on dragon's coast while Leo rushed and us flew as far from there as possible. I heard him speaking that he left our ship at a safe distance, but I just looked at Artemis who looked after Thalia.

It reminded me when Zoe died and I wondered if Artemis was remembering. I also did not want to miss Thalia, even though she was not exactly one of the closest friends.


End file.
